


Outside the Walls

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's different, outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madame_la_maire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=madame_la_maire).



Outside the city wall everything was different. That tight-drawn circle was gone, and, with it, the invisible line that bisected it.

Mercutio, who should have walked the tightrope of that invisible line, and instead leapt off the wrong side of it, found it suddenly easier to breathe.

Tybalt, who had always known the imaginary wall to be as solid and impermeable as the real ones, found the sudden freedom as terrifying as it was exhilarating.

Outside the city wall all the walls came down. There was nothing between them; they lay close, and there was nothing between them at all.


End file.
